The White Knight of SAO
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Trapped in this world, the only way out is to complete all one hundred floors, but if you die in this virtual prison you die in the real world as well.
1. Chapter 1

Starting a new crossover and remember I don't own Anything except the story everything else belongs to their respected owners and the first chapter is in first person while the other's are in third person, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Enter the Raven**_

"Sword Art Online?" I asked, eating a turky sandwhich.

"Yes, it's increadible, I had to wait a night to get these two copies." The raven-haired girl acting weird is my twin sister Mika, she's a bit of a gaming nerd... Okay a lot of a gaming nerd.

"Why should I care?" I never played video games, I only play sports.

"You should care because this was created by geniues designer Akihiko Kayaba!" She screamed, she gets wrapped up in these things, but I realized something.

"You said you bought two copies?" I asked, while she began to grin that grin always leads to trouble.

"MOM!" Knew it, Mika knows she won't change my mind so she got Mom the only person who can change my mind.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, I ignored their talk and contiued eating my sandwhich and drinking my Pomogranet juice when I saw that box, it had a picture of a helmet on it and the words NerveGear writen in blue and next to them was two cases and each had a picture of a flying castle.

I reached for one of them, "See, I told you he's interestead." Mika said, smiling, guess I walked into a trap.

"All right, I'll play the game." I muttered, but not low enough because Mika started jumping around like a nutcase while Mom just looked at me.

"Might I ask what changed your mind?" I just shrugged, I hat to say it but Mika was right I was interestead.

"Wat's this for?" I asked pointing to the box.

"That's the NerveGear, it's the controler for VR games." Mika stated before taking on of the cases. "I already have one bye, Mom, bye, Ash." She said before going up stairs.

"Bye, Mom." I said, taking the box and the second case before going to my room.

"Bye, Ash, have fun." Fun with Mika? Yeah, right.

* * *

_**Ash's room**_

_'Are these instructions for a helmet or some kind of rocket?'_ I thought, flipping through pages, there were like 800 pages, I therw the book at the wall, all I really know is the game takes place in a flying castle, called Aincard and is finished when someone clears all 100 floors.

I opened the case, put in the disk and plugged in the NerveGear. I stood up and streached I looked at the helmet, put it on, and lied down on my bed.

_ACCESSING... ACCESSING... PLEASE INSERT USER NAME AND PASSWORD._ The nerveGear works by intercepting the signals in our brains, so you just think it and the NerveGear does it. After putting in my user and password I saw a medium built man with black hair, but not as black as mine, it took a while but I choose my character a man with short green hair, with a medium build, a scar over his right eye, a black and white stripped shirt, blue jeans and brown boots and I choose his name, Raven. When I was finished I was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

_**Floor 1: Town of Beginnings**_

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a gigantic town square. The book said to open the main menu just move your hand, which I did and checked everything from stats to inventory, I also checked my skills I only had one 'Single-Sword'.

"Hello, there." I turned and saw a girl with long pink hair, red shirt and skirt, with brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Raven? That's the name you choose?" The girl chuckled.

My mouth dropped when I realized the girl was Mika, I was about to ask her what was she thinking when she grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me into a nearby alley. I ripped my wrist out of her grip. "What the hell!" I yelled, but she just chuckled. "Two things, one, what's with the new body?" I asked, pointing at her chest which some how grew.

"You like?" She asked, twirling around.

I rubbed my head wondering how someone like her and someone like me are related.

"Never mind that question, two, what were you doing?"

"I was training, duh."

"Training?"

"Yup, now come on you need EXP." She said, grabbing me again.

* * *

_**Town of Beginnings, West Field**_

Mika dragged me to a field outside of town to fight some monsters. "All right, go fight and meet me at the safe point over there when your to the contorls, got it!" She ordered, but I can't believe I followed it.

The monsters were boar's it took me a while too learn how to fight and it didn't help when the boar's rammed my crotch. I checked my Health and level, both being in the upper-right corner, my health was 250 while my level was 1.

_'Pain in my ass.'_ I thought getting up from the ground. I decided to go back to town when I got taken down by a boar. _'Freakin' Pig!'_ I thought drawing my broadsword but I felt something. I seathed my blade and it started to glow blue, the boar charged at me but I drew my blade slicing it in two and when it disappeared a screen popped up which showed what I earned.

30 gal, 24 EXP, and two items and after I closed that screed another popped up, I guess I learned the controlls and found a skill to use. _'Finally."_ I thought and started walking to the safe point I saw Mika with two guys, one had long red hair and the other had long black haired.

"Oy, who are you two?" I asked, entering the safe point.

"You now that guy?" The red-haired guy asked Mika, who just nodded. "Sorry 'bout that guy, my Klein, nice to meet ya." He said putting out a hand which I shook, then I looked at the other guy.

"Hello, my name is Kirito." I nodded and remembered I need to check the time so I opened the menu and saw it was 5:25.

"Oy, Mika, we need to go home soon." I said getting shocked looks from Kirito and Klien. "What?" I asked and wound up gettining punched by Mika. "What the hell?" I asked, trying to keep my guts from spilling out.

"Two things, one!" Mika yelled, holding two fingers up. "In the game, I'm Mikoto!" Call her Mikoto here, okay, got it. "Second, act like you don't know me, got it!" I smiled at that one.

"No problem." I chuckled while Kirito and Klein looked clueless.

"I've got it." Kirito, Mikoto and I looked at Klein. "You two are lovers who live together, right?" I think I'm going to hurl, but Mikoto started laughing like a maniac.

"You... You... You actually think we..." Mikoto said inbetween laughs.

"We're twins." I stated before covering my mouth.

"No, Ash for once I'm glad you here because I want you tell all the guys on your team about this!" Mikoto then kicked Klein in the crotch so hard that I grabbed my own by habit. Just then a bell rang and I was blinded teleported.

* * *

_**Town of Beginnings square**_

I looked around and saw thousands of player on all sides. "A forced teleport?" Kirito asked himself. I was going to ask what was going on when the sky turned red with warning signs. Then red liquid came out of the cracks and formed a large body covered by a red coat.

"Attention, players. Welcome to my world." Everyone began talking, when I remembered the one who created this world was made by Akihihko Kayaba. "My name is Akihiko Kayaba and as of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world." Mikoto opened the main menu and looked terrified. "I'm sure you've noticed that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect of the game. I repeat... It is a feature of Sword Art Online." I checked the main menu to see if it was true and it was.

"You cannot logout of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending you life."

He's joking, right? There's no way someone would do something so... So... Insane! "He's right that the transmitter's signal work just like a microwaves. If the saftey were disabled, it could fry a brain." Kirito stated.

"Then, if we cut the power..."

"No, the NerveGear has an internal battery." It's not right keeping us trapped in his game.

"Unfortunatley, severals players' friends and families have ignored this warning," Kayaba continued. "And have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two hundred and thirteen players are gone forever, from both Aincard and the real world." Two hudred and...! He's lying, he has to be! "As you can see, news organizations across the world are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger of a Nervegear being removed is now minimal. I hope you can relax and attempt to clear the game."

That bastard traping us in some kind of sick fantasy. "But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and simultaneously, the NerveGear will destroy your brain." No... If we die here then... We die in the real world!? "There is only one means of escape, to complete the game. you are presently on the lowest floor of Aincard, Floor 1. If you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss on floor 100 and you will clear the game."

I'll finish this game, find that bastard and beat him into a bloody pulp. "Finally, I've added a present from me to your storage. Please see for yourselves." I opened the menu and checked the inventory. He's right there was a gift from Akihiko, a mirror. I equiped it and it showed me, my reflection, but then I was blinded by a flash of light. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy about my age with short black hair and a girl's face, but what struck me as odd is that the boy wore the same clothes as Kirito. I felt the mirror in my hand, checked it and saw... me, the real me.

Black messy hair, light brown hair, Z-shaped birthmarks on my cheeks, I touched my face to make sure it was real, it was. I was looking at Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, the real me. It hit me, the dude in front of me was, "...Kirito?" I asked in a shaky voice. I looked around and the same thing that happened to me and Kirito happened to everyone else, some were ordinary guys but some chose to play as... Girls, biggest mistake they did and I'm the one suffering, well there were a few real girls like eleven or thirteen.

"Ash, am I dreaming?" I turned and saw Mika, my stick of a sister, shaking like leaf.

"Sorry, Mikoto, you're not." I said, sadly. I looked at Kirito and said," So, that's the real you, huh?"

"You're Raven?" He stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at me."Yup, what about Klein?" I asked and saw a man with small stubble on his chin and light brown hair. "Hey, there." I chuckled, waving a hand at him, but he just stood there, mouth hanging by a theard.

"Y-y-your Raven?" He asked pointing at me, "And you, your Kirito?" He asked, moving his finger to Kirito and then moved his finger to, "Mikoto?" He asked, getting a nod and chuckle from my sis.

"Sorry for the act." She said, scratching her head.

"How is this possible!" Klein screamed, lucky Kirito filled us in.

"That scan... The NerveGear covers your head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what you face looks like but our hieght and body shape..."

"When we first used the NerveGear, it had us calibrate it, right?" Klein asked and he was right I had to do the same.

"Why do this?" I asked with venom dripping from my words.

"I'm sure he'll tell us." Kirito said, pointing to Kayaba.

"Right now, Your probably wondering, 'why?' Why would Akihiko Kayaba, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this?" Tell us, not like it'll make me hate your guts less. "My goal has already been achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason... To create this world and intervene in it." Now I hate that bastard even more. "And now, it's complete. This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players."

Kayaba disappered, along with the warnings, leaving this world silent. I looked at the ground and only thought of one thing, _'I'm getting out of here and then I'm going to kick Akihiko's ass!' _Then the crowd screamed cursing at the creator of this world and crying for help.

"Guys follow me." Kirito said, grabbing Klein by the shoulder and dragging him. Mikoto and I followed him to the towns exit. "Listen to me, I'm going to the next village right now. Come with me." Klein and Mikoto were confused, but I agreed with him.

"He's right, if what that asshole said is true then the only way to survive is to become stronger as soon as possible." I stated and Kirito nodded.

"Raven's right, the resources within a virtual MMORPG, in other words, the money and the EXP we earn, are limited. The fields surrounding the Town of Beginnings will be soon hunted clean." Kirito stated. "To do this efficiently, we should head to the next village now. I know all the paths and dangerous areas. Even at level one, I can get there safely."

"I'm sorry, Kirito." Klein muttered, "But I can't go with you. you see, I spent a whole night in line to buy this with my friends from the other game. They're out there in the plaza. I can't leave them."

Kirito was lost in thought when Mikoto tapped my shoulder. "Ash," she whispered. "We need to stay here. If we leave then... one of us, or even both of us might..." She muttered, I guess she's worried about herself and me.

"Sorry." Klein said, snapping Kirito from his thoughts. "I can hardly ask you for anything else, can I? So don't worry about it you guys, go to the next village. I used to run a guild in my last game. I can use what you taught me to get by!"

"All right. Then I guess this is goodbye here. If something happens, send me a message."

"Will do."

"Okay, goodbye, Klein."

Mikoto started pulling my sleeve but I pulled away. "I'm coming with you." I said to Kirito.

"All right." We started walking but Klein stopped us.

"Kirito! Hey... Kirito. You were actually pretty cute. That's my type." I both shivered and chuckled when Klein said that.

Kirito smiled and said, "And that unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better." I was smiling at what they were doing.

"Raven!" Mikoto yelled. "You'd better be careful out there!" She yelled before running away.

"Don't worry, Raven, I'll take care of you sis for you." Klein said before chasing after Mikoto.

I looked at Kirito and we walked away on our way to the next town and our first loss.

* * *

Chapter 2 and beyond are going to be in 3rd person, so watch out for updates on The White Knight of SAO, see ya.


	2. Chapter 2

The second chapter of The White Knight of SAO is here! By the way I don't own anything enjoy.

_**Chapter 2: The White Knight is born**_

* * *

_December__ 22, 2022_

20 days before players banded together to defeat the First floor boss, which resulted in the death of a player and the birth of Kirito, the black knight. Now players are preparing to end the Second floor boss.

_Second floor: Rikuja_

The town of the sacred forest was buzzing with activity, but in the farthest part of this paradise a party of players were fighting blood-thirsty giant praying mantis'. Three of the party members were hiding behind a tree while Raven slashing them to pieces. "Come on, guys, i can't handle them by myself!" He yelled, but none of them came. "Crap." He cursed, he then placed his blade on his shoulder. The blade glowed yellow and then Raven charged, cleaving a mantis in half from the thorax down.

He smirked and blocked an attack from a second mantis, he pushed it back but a third mantis moved behind him and slashed with it's claws, taking some of Raven's health. It was going to strike again but he jumped out of the way and landed next to a tree. _'Where are those guys!' _Raven thought, taking a sip of a potion and gaining full health. _'No time to wait, either do it now or lose your chance.'_ He stood up and rushed at the mantis' taking the leg off one and the claw off the other one.

He sheathed his blade and when it turned blue, he cleaved a mantis' head and as it rolled away him and the last monster clashed, Raven attacked but the mantis threw him aside, sending him into a tree and when it was about to end him, a black blur slashed the mantis in two. Raven beamed a smile and jumped up. "Hey, Kirito!" He yelled waving his arm. Kirito's clothes were now completely black, as black as the moonless night.

Raven ran up to him when a screen pooped up and hit him in the face. "OW!" He yelled holding his nose and looked at the screen. EXP 690. GALD 420. ITEMS 4. He closed the window and got back to see Kirito chuckling. "That wasn't funny!" He screamed, but chuckled as well. "What are you doing here aren't you supposed to, you know, get ready for the boss?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Kirito said, checking his inventory.

"That's what I'm doing, we fought the first boss and most of us got a major beatdown and... Diable..." Raven looked at the grass, saddened. "I heard people say it was your fault he died and are calling you a 'Beater.' What is that anyway?" He asked, snapping back.

"A Beater is a cross of a beta tester and a cheater." Kirito stated, getting a shocked gasp from Raven.

"Why are they calling you that?"

"Don't you remember, the first boss followed a different programming and they said that I knew."

"First, I do remember, I just don't like remembering that fight and second, what do you mean a different programming?"

"When that boss was on it's last legs instead of using Talwar it used a No-Dachi, in other words it followed a different plan of attack."

"So that means that asshole Akihiko changed the game! Now, not only am I going to kick his ass, I'm going to beat him into a bloody pulp!" Raven roared, getting a chuckle from Kirito.

"It's good to see your okay, but it's dangerous to be out here alone."

"I'm not alone, my party's hiding behind that tree." Just as Raven said that his party ran out from behind the tree screaming.

"Monsters, too many monsters!" One of them screamed as more mantis' appeared.

Raven and Kirito charged easily carving through the monsters. "Man, Kirito, you are a pro!" Raven said, resting his blade on his shoulder.

"You've gotten pretty good yourself." Kirito said, sheathing he sword, which was as black as his coat. "So, are you gonna go to the boss floor?" He asked Raven, who vanished. Kirito looked around and saw Raven coming out of a cave. Kirito walked up to him and hit him in the back of his head.

"What was that for!?" Raven yelled, clutching his head.

"That was for disappearing... What were you doing in there anyway?"

"I went in there for this." Raven said, opening his inventory and pulling out a snow white broad sword. "Awesome, isn't it, it's called 'Sword of snow.'" He said, swinging it around.

"Impressive and did you even hear my question?"

"What question?"

Kirito faceplamed and sighed. "Are you going to the Floor boss or not?"

"Yeah, I'm going, why do you think I got this?"

"All right see ya tomorrow."

"Good night, Kirito!" Raven pulled out a crystal and then remembered his party, who were balled up in the fetal position, crying. Raven sighed opened the menu, choose transport all, went to Mikarozu, the town of nature, disbanded his party and went home to rest, leaving the three men in the town square.

_December 23, 2022_

Over one hundred players gathered in front of the boss' door getting ready for the battle, some were fighting over what to do, others checked their items, while Raven and Kirito... * ZZZ* were sleeping on the floor, until two girls walked up to them and kicked them awake.

"OW!" They screamed, holding their guts, they looked to see who kicked them. The first girl was Mikoto who was wearing purple armor with a matching skirt and a spear strapped to her back, the second had chestnut colored hair, wore white shirt that was red on the cuffs, with matching skirt, white heels and a rapier on her waist. "What was that for!" Raven and Kirito yelled.

"That was for sleeping on the job!" Mikoto yelled.

Kirito sighed, stood up and dusted himself off. "What did you expect, there weren't a lot of monsters here, so we decided to take a brake." He explained, as Raven checked his health and level. His level now being seven and his health was at 5140, with the base being 5200.

Raven stood up and walked to the second girl. "Who are you?" He asked getting a kick to the crotch.

"You mean you don't remember, from the first boss?" Raven looked up and remembered.

"Oh right, you're Asuna, how's it going?" Asuna sighed and shook her head.

"How is someone like you still alive?"

"Little bit of luck and a ton of skill." Raven stood up and drank a potion.

"All right everyone get ready, we are now moving to the boss!" A player yelled and marched with the others following, they opened the doors to see a fifty foot tall three headed monster, each of it's heads having razor sharp fangs and drool dripping from their mouths, with large buster blades in each hand, six health bars and it's name was Cerberus Berserker.

"Wow, that thing is ugly!" Raven chuckled, while others resisted the urge to barf.

"Be serious." Mikoto scolded, pulling out her spear.

"Everyone, attack!" The players charged with an assortment of weapons raging from daggers to axes, raipers to broad swords and buster swords to spears. Ten players charged slashing at it's legs, then jumped back and let other players attack. The beast swung it's blades, but at the last minute players with shields went in front and blocked the blows.

The players were successful in bringing down the monsters health when it did something unexpected, it threw it's blades away, fell on all fours and started roaring and howling and slobbering, one player charged at him but Raven tripped him up. "What was that for!?" He yelled.

"Don't do anything crazy, we don't want to lose anymore players, got that!" Raven yelled, frightening the players more than the boss, who was now spazzing out and then split in to three new enemies with two bars of health each. The three monsters were running around leaving claw marks on the ground, the three were Raving dog Alpha, Beta and Phi.

The players split up and took on the three separately but when they thought the worse was over the boss changed again this time it's flesh melted and rotted, making several players barf, leaving the bones which fused together, to form Skeletal Slasher, who drew a large broad sword out of it's chest cavity.

Raven walked to Kirito and asked, "Did it follow a different programming?"

"No," Kirito said. "It's going perfectly but.. I just can't shake this felling that somethings not right."

The players followed the same plan of attack on the boss' first form, putting it's in the red and two players charged at, but it roared sending the player's flying into pillars. Several player's went after them, but didn't see it transform. It's shadow consumed the body and shrank, when the shadow went back, the boss was now a knight in black armor, with a huge black buster blade and four health bars.

Skeletal Slasher was now, Black Blood, who charged at Raven, but he blocked the blow allowing Kirito to attack. The two started a barrage of strikes but Black Blood blocked them, weakening their power, it then made an upward slash sending Raven and Kirito flying, knocking off some of their health, it looked like it had the upper hand when Mikoto and Asura slashed it's back, sending it health down close to the red.

It turned to strike the girls when Raven attacked, sending Black's health to the red. He and Raven stood face to face, some player's were trying to interfere but other player's stopped them. They soon realized why, when they saw Raven and Blood cross blades, each strike sent a chill up the player's spines.

"Take this," Raven yelled, as his blade turned a dark red. "Blood barrage!" Raven charged , sending a flurry of slashes and when he was finished Blood vanished and the players cheered. A message appeared in front of Raven, 'YOU GOT THE LAST ATTACKING BONUS." It said, he opened it, 'CLOAK OF WINTER'. When he equipped it, his clothes changed into a completely white coat, with white shirt, white pants and white boots.

"White Knight! White Knight! White Knight!" He looked around to see players cheering for him as he walked to the door and opened the next floor.

* * *

Done, dudes, I am done with this chapter. Thank you for reading a leave some comments, bye.


End file.
